Melting Milky Way
by l'arc en noir
Summary: Minific Collection for Royai Week—(Day Three: Crossover!AU) Hellhound, beri aku apimu, kata Roy dalam hati. / Ao no Exorcist!AU. Happy Royai Week!
1. Stolen (Kisses)

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu, take nothing, no trademark infringement intended.

**Note**: berdasarkan manga, ketika masih dalam didikan Berthold Hawkeye, Roy manggil Riza pake nama depannya. Jadi sangat jelas kalau Riza ngibulin Envy di eps. 54 / terus?/ usia Roy ketika meninggalkan Hawkeye Manor untuk kemudian masuk ke akademi militer adalah 18 tahun, dan Riza 15 tahun. Didedikasikan untuk **Royai Week **hari pertama, enjoy!

**Warning**: _OOCness may ensue (can't help it), Headcanon, Pre-canon. Cheesy, corny, blah, blah, blah ..._

* * *

**Day One: Stolen (Kisses)**

* * *

Riza bisa mendengar Roy menggerutu, samar sebenarnya, tetapi ia hapal dan kenal semua gerak-gerik murid didikan ayahnya itu. Punggung di hadapannya tegang dan kaku, pertanda jika ia tengah marah atau kesal. Dan setiap kali ia marah atau kesal, Roy akan menggerutu.

"Harus mencari apa yang ingin kulakukan dalam hidup, katanya … harus ini, harus itu, _blah_, _blah_, _blah_ …"

Benar, 'kan?

Dan sekarang ia mulai menendangi kerikil. Riza mulai khawatir dengan nasib bungkusan pai apel yang Riza taruh di ransel Roy.

"Tuan Mustang—"

Roy berbalik tanpa aba-aba, membuat Riza mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Dahi Roy berkerut dalam. Ia menatap Riza tajam.

"Tuan Mustang?" Riza berkata interogatif, kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang Roy lakukan saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih memanggilku dengan basa-basi itu."

Riza mengerutkan dahi. "Basa-basi?"

Roy mengangguk. "Basa-basi. Tuan Mustang ini, Tuan Mustang itu … kau bertingkah seolah aku adalah anak yang baru kemarin dikenalkan ayahmu."

Riza mengerutkan dahi. "Kau … tidak suka kupanggil begitu?"

"Ya. Tidak suka," tandas Roy.

Riza tidak merespon.

Roy menggeram pelan. "Riza—" Roy membuka suara, tetapi kemudian wajahnya merengut dan mulutnya tertutup kembali. Bahunya turun ketika ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkata, "Lupakan. Ayo, aku rasa kereta ke Central City akan segera tiba di stasiun Hawthorn. Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Riza mengangguk, mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah-langkah Roy yang lebar. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Roy katakan barusan, tetapi ia tahu menyimpan semua pertanyaan dalam kepala adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Riza mendongak, kemudian melirik Roy yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat setetes keringat jatuh dan mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu. Riza ingin menyekanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia taruh di saku switer biru gelap yang ia pakai, tetapi kedua lengannya terlanjur ia gunakan untuk membawa salah satu koper pakaian Roy—yang teringan, Roy bersikeras jika Riza tidak boleh membawa yang lebih berat dari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," ulang Roy, seolah ingin memastikan jika ia mendapatkan perhatian Riza. "Maksudku, aku ingin pulang suatu hari nanti, tetapi bukan hari ini."

Riza mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan kembali, menerawang jalan setapak yang membentang dari Hawkeye _Manor_ ke desa Hawthorn di bawah mereka. Riza juga tidak ingin Roy pulang ke Central City hari ini, atau besok, atau kapan pun. Riza tidak bisa membayangkan jika esok pagi ia harus bangun tanpa melihat Roy sesudahnya. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu semenjak ayahnya membawa Roy untuk dijadikan murid enam tahun silam. Jika bisa, Riza ingin menyimpan Roy untuk dirinya sendiri. Roy tidak seperti teman sekelas Riza yang sering mengejek potongan rambutnya, atau apa pun itu yang ia kenakan, atau karena ia adalah puteri seorang _alchemist_ gila. Roy sudah seperti kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia miliki, yang selalu berusaha menghajar siapa pun itu pemuda nekat yang mendekati Riza. Atau mungkin keberadaan Roy melebihi teman atau saudara baginya, jantung Riza selalu berpacu lebih cepat ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Karena itukah kau marah?" tanya Riza. "Karena kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau tidak merindukan ibu dan saudari-saudarimu?"

Roy menjatuhkan koper-koper besar yang ia jinjing ke tanah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas bongkahan batu besar di pinggir jalan. Udara musim panas, ditambah beban di tangan dan punggungnya, sepertinya benar-benar menguras energi Roy saat ini. "Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka, tetapi pulang sekarang rasanya sangat tidak tepat."

Riza menunduk, menggambar lingkaran kecil di tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. "Karena Ayah belum memberitahumu rahasia alkimia api yang sedang ia teliti?"

Roy tersenyum masam. "Ia hanya mengajariku dasar-dasar alkimia selama enam tahun ini. Itu belum cukup."

Riza melirik Roy sekilas, sebelum menunduk kembali untuk mengindari mata Roy ketika bertanya takut-takut, "Hanya … hanya itu?"

Riza tidak mendengar jawaban spontan, ia bahkan tidak mendengar Roy bersuara selama beberapa detik yang terasa panjang. Gelisah, Riza memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Roy.

Pemuda itu terlihat lucu, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menahan napas. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Tuan Mustang? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ingin pipis?"

Roy terlihat seperti baru saja tertimpa bongkahan meteor. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak, aku tidak ingin pipis, Riza …" ujarnya lunglai. "Aku rasa kita harus berjalan lagi, aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta."

Riza mengangguk. Pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya gelisah sejenak terlupakan.

* * *

Hawthorn adalah sebuah desa kecil di Barat Amestris, karena itulah aktivitas di stasiun kereta api ini tidak seramai stasiun pada umumnya. Tidak banyak orang yang keluar dan masuk desa, dan kereta tidak melintas ke jalur ini setiap hari. Mereka merasa lega ketika sampai dengan terengah-engah di peron, dan petugas tiket mengibaskan lengan sambil berkata keretanya belum tiba.

"Kita beruntung," kata Riza, menaruh koper di jinjingannya ke atas bangku tunggu penumpang.

"Atau tidak," Roy menggerutu pelan, menghempaskan pantatnya ke bangku kayu. "Aku harap keretanya sudah lewat sehingga aku punya alasan untuk tinggal barang sehari lagi."

Riza tidak bisa tidak setuju.

"Kau tidak melupakan tiketnya, 'kan?"

Roy mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tidak ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

Roy mengangguk sambil bergumam.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

Lengkingan peluit kereta memotong kata-kata Riza, meninggalkan kekosongan yang seolah menghisap isi dadanya ketika melihat barisan gerbong besi perlahan mendekati stasiun. Riza menelan ludah. "Sudah datang," katanya.

"Hm," timpal Roy pelan sembari berdiri dan meraih koper-kopernya kembali, termasuk yang Riza bawa selama ini. "Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Hm, selamat jalan, Tuan Mustang," bisiknya, tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam suaranya.

Roy tersenyum kecut. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Riza."

Riza mengangguk. "Kau juga."

Riza melihat punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh menuju pintu gerbong kereta. Riza menyadari dengan pahit bila mungkin saja ini kali terakhir ia bisa melihat Roy Mustang.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Riza mulai berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke desa, tepat ketika mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

Ia melirik ke belakang, koper-koper Roy terbengkalai di lantai peron, sementara Riza membeku setelah Roy memutar tubuh Riza dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Riza masih kehilangan orientasi diri ketika Roy melepas ciumannya. Wajah pemuda itu merona hebat.

"_Jeez_, aku selalu ingin melakukan itu," kata Roy, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Riza. "Dan rasanya manis, seperti apa yang selalu kubayangkan."

"Tu-Tuan Mustang," Riza tergagap, masih belum sepenuhnya memproses situasi. "Barusan—"

"—Aku akan kembali," kata Roy, tidak ada kesangsian dalam nada suara dan tatapan matanya. "Untukmu."

Riza mengangkat telapak tangannya ke mulut. Belakang matanya memanas.

"Aku akan menemukan hal apa yang ingin kulakukan, setelah itu aku akan kembali kepadamu. Kau akan menungguku, bukan? Kau tidak akan membiarkan pemuda-pemuda di desa mendekatimu, 'kan?"

Riza mengangguk. "Hanya jika kau mengirim surat setiap minggu."

Roy menyeringai. "Aku akan mengirim surat setiap hari."

Mereka berbagi ciuman sekali lagi.

Hari itu adalah hari ketika ciuman pertama Riza tercuri oleh Roy, bersamaan dengan hatinya.

Tidak, hati Riza telah tercuri terlebih dahulu, jauh di masa-masa sebelumnya.

* * *

Happy Royai Week! Second prompt is coming soon ^^

.


	2. Constant (Heartbeats)

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu, take nothing, no trademark infringement intended.

* * *

**Day Two: Constant (Heartbeats)**

* * *

I.

Ia adalah Valkyria, jika mereka hidup dalam mitos.

Ia adalah dewi penentu siapa yang mati dan siapa yang tinggal dalam peperangan. Ia bisa membunuh hanya dengan menarik pelatuk, ia bisa membunuh tanpa harus merasakan kematian mengalir di sela-sela jarinya, yang lengket dan berbau amis, dan merah ….

Ia selalu menganggap merah adalah simbol keberanian seperti yang diceritakan epos kepahlawanan, dulu, tetapi saat ini lain.

Merah adalah warna peperangan.

Merah adalah warna gelap yang merendami pasir dan meracuni udara dengan kengerian.

Merah adalah noda di atribut para tentara, atau suku Ishval, yang mati dan yang hidup, namun sama-sama menanggung luka.

Merah adalah dirinya saat ini.

* * *

II.

Ia adalah Astaroth, jika harus menyamakan dirinya dengan iblis.

Ia adalah tuan, dan api adalah budaknya. Ia membakar dunia, menciptakan neraka yang lain, semua yang disentuhnya luluh menjadi abu, mengeras menjadi arang. Ia bisa menciumnya di udara, aroma kehidupan yang meninggalkan pemiliknya karena apinya.

Dari masa ke masa, manusia selalu takut akan kekuatan api, namun di saat bersamaan menghormatinya sebagai inti kehidupan.

Dari masa ke masa, manusia selalu ingin menaklukan api, sama seperti mereka ingin terbang dan menyentuh matahari.

Ia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan memecahkan kode alkimia, ia tidak perlu menjadi dewa atau iblis seperti dalam lukisan, tanpa trisula yang menyala-nyala.

Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyebut dirinya manusia, ia tidak lagi manusiawi di tengah peperangan.

Beberapa orang menyebutnya pahlawan, yang lain memanggilnya pembunuh.

Ia lebih suka menjuluki dirinya sebagai api.

* * *

III.

Ia adalah Valkyria, maka ia adalah kekasih para pahlawan.

Ia telah memilih prianya. Ia mencintainya.

Mereka adalah kekasih di dalam peperangan, saling merangkul ketika malam mendatangi gurun, saling membisikkan penghiburan ketika suara dalam diri mereka mengamuk, saling menyembuhkan ketika nurani masing-masing terluka.

Saling mendengar detak konstan jantung masing-masing, pengingat pahit jika mereka tidaklah mati.

Saling membelai pipi ketika pagi datang dan salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Kita harus bangun, perang masih berlangsung."

* * *

A/N: terima kasih kepada **_guest_**yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya :)


	3. Flame Exorcist

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu. Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Katou. I gain nothing, no Trademark Infringement Intended.

**Note**: prompt hari ke tiga adalah **Crossover!AU, **dan yang terlintas pertama di pikiran itu **Ao no Exorcist**, walaupun jatuhnya mungkin _meaningless_, haha

* * *

**Day Three: Flame Exorcist**

* * *

_Hellhound, beri aku apimu …._

Sesimpel itu, Roy Mustang memanggil nama iblis yang ia jinakkan. Ia pakai sarung tangan manipulasi segel apinya, dan ia kirim neraka ke dunia hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Api bergulung dari lengannya, mendesis dan berderik seperti ular raksasa, membentuk sebuah gelombang besar yang memakan udara, sebelum menghantam sosok penghisap darah di atas bentangan kabel jaringan listrik. Sesosok _strigoi_ berubah komposisinya menjadi arang, kemudian larut menjadi debu ketika angin malam Transylvania bertiup. Pekerjaan Roy berkurang sedikit.

Masih tersisa satu makhluk lintah, Roy mengencangkan sarung tangan putihnya.

Angin bertiup kembali, terdengar kosong, Roy merasa perlu untuk mengancingkan mantel hitam _exorcist_-nya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri gang kumuh di distrik pinggiran kota, hampir tidak berpenghuni di sini, jika satu atau dua _strigoi_ tidak dianggap sebagai penduduk.

Roy tidak terlalu menyukai _strigoi_. Dari sekian jenis iblis Roy membenci tipe parasit dan mereka yang menyerupai manusia._ Strigoi_ adalah contoh sempurna.

Di belahan dunia lain mereka disebut vampir, drakula, _moroi_, s_uangi_—

—Dan mereka cepat, sangat-sangat cepat. Sedetik yang lalu mereka hilang di balik bayangan, detik berikutnya mereka berada tepat di belakang punggung Roy dengan mulut bertaring yang menganga lebar hanya beberapa sentimeter dari lehernya.

Roy mengumpat. Membuat api untuk membakar lawannya sekarang sangatlah tidak tepat, bukan pilihan yang bagus jika Roy tidak ingin ikut terbakar juga.

Roy menatap sepasang mata merah haus darah, wajah jelek super pucat, dan mencium aroma perpaduan karat dan cairan kimia sebelum mendengar suara tembakan senjata api di udara. Kemudian penyerangnya jatuh ke tanah dengan lubang di kepala.

"Daerah di sekitar punggung Anda terbuka lebar, Sir. Aku mengharapkan kesiagaan yang lebih baik dari seorang _exorcist_ kelas atas pertama."

Roy menyeringai ketika seorang _dragoon_ melangkah keluar dari kegelapan di belakangnya.

"Ada seseorang yang kupercayakan punggungku kepadanya. Jadi—_yeah_ …."

Seorang _exorcist_ lain berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara berarti ke arahnya. Langkah-langkahnya feminim namun kuat, rambutnya keemasan dan jatuh mencapai punggung, jubah mantel hitamnya berkibar seiring embusan angin. Ia menenteng tokalev di bahunya. "Aku seorang _dragoon_," katanya. "_Exwire_ yang bertarung menggunakan senjata api, tidak sekuat _tamer_ yang bisa menjinakkan iblis. Jadi tolong jangan membuat pekerjaanku menjadi terlalu berat, Sir."

Roy terkekeh kecil. "Tetapi tidak ada _tamer_ yang mempunyai bidikan sebagus bidikan _sniper_ _dragoon_ sepertimu. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah memerintah iblis."

Sang _Dragoon_ berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapannya. "Aku anggap itu pujian."

Roy menyeringai. "Itu memang pujian, Riza."

Mereka bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum sang _Exorcist_ pirang memaku tatapannya kepada sosok yang tergeletak di bawah kaki mereka. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tangkapan bagus malam ini, Sir. Dua _Strigoi_ lenyap dari bumi Assiah."

"_Yep_. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku."

Hening menggantung di antara malam dan pasangan _exorcist_, sebelum Roy melempar tatapan ke atas kepala mereka, ke bulan pucat di langit keperakan.

"Malam yang indah saat ini, bukan?"

Riza Hawkeye menatap figur sang _Exorcist_ Api, tegap dan tetap dibingkai dataran kering di sekitar mereka, mengingatkannya kepada bara yang dikungkung sekam. "Aku tahu Anda tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang otentik ketika bertingkah seperti seorang feminis," katanya. "Anda tidak pernah menganggap malam sebagai sesuatu yang indah."

"Oh, ya?" Roy menghadiahi Riza seringai penakluknya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa tepatnya sesuatu yang otentik itu?"

"Anda butuh teman malam ini, Sir," papar Riza, langsung ke poin. "Dan Anda akan memulai dengan sesuatu yang puitis, seperti berkata jika rambutku cantik dan berwarna seperti bulan."

Seringai Roy semakin lebar. "Kau sangat mengenalku, ya?" katanya, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul sang _Dragoon_, mencium wajah cantiknya ringan.

"Kau adalah Roy Mustang, pada dasarnya," tutur Riza sembari merapikan kerah mantel Roy. "Iblis di kalangan exorcist wanita, _womanizer_ di kalangan wanita pada umumnya. Dan aku sudah bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku hapal apa yang mulut manismu akan katakan."

Roy mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh Riza. "Dan karena itulah aku mencintaimu." Roy mengecup bibir Riza lembut.


End file.
